An enterprise, such as a company or business, may have a large volume of widely dispersed confidential information. Some of this confidential information may be in printed form and may be safeguarded by labeling the printed material as confidential, and/or by providing rules for access to and storage of this printed confidential information. However, other enterprise confidential data may be stored in electronic form on widely dispersed computer systems. This widely dispersed enterprise confidential electronic data may be difficult to manage. Unfortunately, increasing concerns over the loss of sensitive electronic data in an enterprise, such as data that can be used for identity theft, may heighten the desire to effectively manage enterprise confidential electronic data.